Snapchat
by aestheticsquad
Summary: Selain untuk pamer, Snapchat juga bisa ngejar jodoh yang dibawa lari orang lain. [Karma Akabane/Okuda Manami]
1. First Snap

based on Yuusei Matsui's Assclass

Snapchat  
ditulis oleh rayi cendana

* * *

Mustahil.

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Barangkali semua ini hanya halusinasi belaka. Ya, mungkin ke-27 murid kelas pembunuhan itu menghalusinasikan sesuatu yang sama secara bersamaan karena tidak mungkin seorang Manami Okuda, gadis mungil polos yang tidak pandai berkata-kata, pergi berdua dengan seorang Gakushuu Asano, anak seorang ditaktor yang dianggap dewa.

Semua berawal dari semalam sebelumnya, mungkin agak sore, saat Yuuma Isogai tiba-tiba muncul di group chat anak laki-laki kelas 3-E, hanya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan pendek yang langsung mengundang kegaduhan di ruang konversasi itu.

 _'Okuda-san sama Asano-kun jalan berdua?'_

Tidak rasional, tentu saja. Tapi sang ketua kelas tidak angkat bicara tanpa bukti. Sebuah screenshot mengiringi pertanyaannya. Di gambar itu terlihat seorang gadis berkepang dua sedang melihat ke arah seseorang di belakang kamera, seperti tengah mengatakan sesuatu sambil tersenyum. Si anak kepala sekolah tidak terlihat di gambar itu. Tetapi, dengan lingkaran detik di ujung kanan atas, jelas sekali gambar itu diambil dari aplikasi snapchat.

 _'gakushuasano0101'_

Dengan teknologi canggih Ritsu, video snapchat tersebut berhasil ditemukan. Detik-detik awal video itu mempertunjukan lampu-lampu natal yang belum lama ini menghiasi stasiun tengah kota, sebelum akhirnya beralih ke arah seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut dikepang dua.

 _"Kalau malam jadi terlihat seperti bintang."_

Itu suaranya. Manami Okuda. Ya, itu adalah dirinya.

Berita hangat itupun langsung tersebar ke seluruh anggota kelas, terkecuali Manami sendiri tentunya. Reaksi yang diperoleh bermacam-macam. Ada yang langsung positif, tapi kebanyakan masih bertanya-tanya, ingin mencari tahu lebih dalam sebelum menarik kesimpulan. Terutama seseorang dengan rambut merah apel yang agaknya sedang mengasah pisau dapur diujung sana.

* * *

Dari pagi mood Karma Akabane sudah tidak beres. Kerutan yang menghiasi dahinya kian bertambah seraya jam demi jam berlalu. Cara bicaranya ketus dan tatapannya mengintimidasi. Bahkan ketiga guru kelas itu juga merasakan tekanan batin yang sama saat berhadapan dengan sang bintang kelas.

Sebenarnya, Karma itu misterius, tapi juga kentara. Terutama hal-hal yang menyangkut Manami Okuda. Tentu saja dia kesal saat tahu perempuan yang dia sukai pergi jalan dengan laki-laki lain. Terlebih lagi dengan rivalnya dalam bidang akademik.

Si surai merah terus menatap Manami yang duduk di serong kiri depannya sepanjang hari dan anak-anak satu kelas langsung bisa menebak apa yang dia inginkan; bertanya soal video snapchat kemarin langsung kepasa pihak yang terkait. Memang sih, ia sudah mencoba bertanya.

"Okuda-san."

"Aah, ada apa Karma-kun?"

"Soal kemarin. . ."

"Kemarin?"

"Ah, tidak, lupakan saja."

Iya! Dia cuma mencoba tanpa benar-benar bertanya. Lima kali mencoba dan semua berakhir nihil. Yah, sefrontal-frontalnya Karma, sepertinya dia masih jaga gengsi.

Bermodalkan status paling friendly di kelas, Kayano Kaede belakangan mengajukan diri untuk maju. Disaat bel istirahat berbunyi dan Korosensei sudah pergi jajan ke Korea, mereka memutuskan itulah saat tepat untuk bertindak. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan kelas seraya Kayano melangkah mendekati Manami yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan buku kimia di tempat duduknya.

"Manami-chan!"

Manami mengangkat dagu, mempertemukan matanya dengan sepasang mata hijau milik gadis yang menghampirinya.

"Kemarin malam kau pergi ke stasiun tengah kota ya?" Kayano melanjutkan sambil terus tersenyum. Walaupun aktingnya natural tapi pertanyaannya terlalu spesifik. Ia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Aku melihatmu saat sedang, um, sepulang dari departement store. Sepertinya kau bersama seseorang?"

 _Checkmate._

Bola mata lavender milik gadis berkacamata itu melebar kaget. Waktu seakan berhenti dan ruangan itu mendadak dingin. Semua menahan nafas. Keringat dingin diam-diam menetes dari pelipis Kayano. Karma tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Iya," Manami menjawab pelan setidaknya setelah sepuluh detik berlalu. "Aku bersama dengan ayahku."

Andaikata ada nominasi piala oscar untuk pembohong terburuk sedunia, nama Manami Okuda pasti sudah tercatat di Wikipedia.

* * *

Jika perempuan pemalu yang lurus hati ini sampai harus mengucap dusta, pasti ada hal yang sangat, sangat tidak beres. Maka sang 'pemilik' tidak akan tinggal diam. Begitu Bitch-sensei mengakhiri mata pelajarannya sekaligus mempersilahkan siswa-siswinya pulang ke rumah, Karma langsung bergegas keluar kelas, meninggalkan barang-barangnya di meja, mengacuhkan panggilan teman-temannya, menuju ke gedung utama.

Dengan bakatnya dalam bidang olahraga dan assassinasi, menuruni gunung bukanlah suatu problematika. Dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah sampai di pintu masuk gedung sekolah yang megah itu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore dan koridor sudah dibanjiri oleh murid-murid yang baru saja keluar. Tatapan terpana dan bisikan heran mengiringi langkah lelaki tinggi itu menuju ke kelas 3-A.

"Wah, wah," seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut model kariage, Ren Sakakibara menyambut kedatangan sang tamu tak terduga. "Apa yang membawamu kemari, Akabane-kun?"

"Aku mau bicara dengan si pirang."

Mungkin Ren menyadari nada marah dalam intonasi Karma. Ia sempat takjub sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk memanggil pemimpinnya.

"Hey, pirang! Akabane memanggilmu!"

Teriakan itu mengundang tilikan dari sekitar. Gakushuu Asano-pun tercengang beberapa detik saat mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Melihat teror dimata saingannya, dengan penuh pertimbangan ia memerintahkan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk keluar dan memberi mereka berdua privasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdua dengannya?" tanya Karma tanpa basa-basi.

Gakushuu mengangkat alisnya. "Kemarin?"

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau pikir aku tidak lihat video itu?" Karma berusaha mengontrol tekanan suaranya supaya tidak terus naik. "Kau pergi kemana dengan dia?"

Gakushuu menyipitkan matanya bingung. "Kemarin aku pergi dengan Oku-" Rekaman memori seakan menyambar ingatannya. Selintas ia terhenyak sebelum senyuman jahil mekar dibibirnya. "Manami? Ya, aku pergi dengannya kemarin."

"Jangan main-main denganku, Asano."

"Tidak, Akabane. Memangnya kau tidak diberi tahu? Kupikir kalian dekat."

"Hentikan. Jangan sekalipun berani mendekatinya."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" pertanyaan itu memojokan Karma. "Maaf ya, tapi tak bisa. Hari inipun aku ada janji dengannya."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku tidak memaksamu percaya. Lagipula aku dan Manami hanya pergi sebagai teman," Gakushuu mengangkat bahu sambil berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Ia memindahkan beberapa buku dari laci ke dalam tas dan mengenakannya di bahu, siap untuk pergi. "Tapi jika kau tak suka, coba saja kau lacak kami berdua. Temukan gadis itu dan ambil dia dariku."

Karma memutar sepasang iris tembaganya. "Kau dan permainan konyolmu."

"Aku tak memaksamu bermain. Tapi, kau pasti ingin temukan dia-" Gakushuu tersenyum menyeringai. "-sebelum ada yang terjadi diantara kami hari ini."

Dengan itu, sang ketua osis berlalu.

* * *

Suara bantingan pintu mengagetkan siswa-siswi yang masih sibuk di dalam kelas tua itu. Karma memasuki ruangan dengan nafas yang nyaris habis. Pandangannya menjelajah ke sekeliling.

"Apaan sih, Karma?!" Hiroto Maehara berdecak kesal. "Udah tadi main lari aja. Sekarang banting-banting pintu. Tuh, tasmu udah diberesin sama Nagisa."

Mengabaikan komplain si cowok populer, Karma menghampiri geng-nya. "Kalian lihat Okuda-san?"

"Dia sudah pulang. Sepertinya tadi buru-buru," jawab Kayano yang tengah mengisi buku piket. "Kau tadi kemana?"

"Ternyata benar," Karma berdesis pelan.

Nagisa Shiota menepuk pundak si surai merah. Dari matanya tersirat kekhawatiran. "Ritsu memberitahuku. Dia lihat dari CCTV gedung utama," pria mungil itu berbisik. "Kau bicara apa sama Asano-kun?"

Tidak hanya Nagisa. Teman-teman se-gengnya; Kayano, Yukiko Kanzaki, dan Tomohito Sugino juga turut mencemaskan teman mereka yang sedang kacau ini. Tidak seperti biasanya seorang Karma Akabane bertindak sangat spontan tanpa estimasi.

Belajar dari pengalaman, Karma akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada teman-temannya. Yuuma, Hiroto, Ryuunosuke Chiba, Rio Nakamura, Hinata Okano, Ryouma Terasaka dan Itona Hirobe juga ikut mendengarkan.

"Hah, brengsek juga si ketos," komentar Rio.

"Ini seriusan?" Yuuma ternganga tidak percaya.

"Dikira sinetron kali," Ryouma menambahkan.

"Ganteng ganteng serigala gitu ya," Kayano tertawa geli.

"Jadi kau mau gimana?" Nagisa mendekatkan kepalanya ke Karma dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Teman-teman!"

Teriakan Ritsu mengalihkan perhatian kelompok itu. Mereka semua memusatkan pandangan mereka ke belakang, ke arah gadis digital dengan rambut lilac. Ia terlihat kebingungan, seperti tidak yakin akan sesuatu.

Karma langsung bangkit berdiri. "Ritsu, kau dapat sesuatu?"

Ritsu mengangguk.

Layarnya kemudian memutarkan video. Video pendek, hanya lima detik. Kualitasnya tak begitu bagus, kamera ponsel. Lingkaran detik di kanan atas, Snapchat.

Detik pertama memperlihatkan jalanan ramai. Detik kedua dan ketiga, terlihat bahwa itu adalah zebra cross. Detik keempat kameranya teralih ke arah seorang perempuan berambut hitam membelakangi kamera. Detik kelima kameranya bergerak lagi, terlihat dinding kaca berwarna hitam.

Ada sebuah garis abu-abu dengan tulisan di bagian bawah video tersebut.

 _GAME START_

 _(snapchat 1/ tbc)_

* * *

rayi's note

waah nggak disangka bisa nulis juga. apa cerita ini cukup bagus untuk dilanjutkan? tulis review kalian yah! jangan lupa di fav/follow hehe..

dengan ini, rayi undur diri dulu!


	2. Second Snap

rayi's note: awalnya aku berniat buat nyebut semua nama dalam nama kecil (biar rapi aja karena kita 'kan manggilnya kaya Karma, Nagisa, gitu gitu). Tapi karena aku rasa nggak semua terbiasa, mulai chapter ini beberapa tokoh akan dipanggil dengan nama keluarga yah! Btw ada kesalahan teknis (grgr terlalu fokus ke si doi merah), Kayano itu matanya hazel.

* * *

based on Yuusei Matsui's assclass

Snapchat  
ditulis oleh rayi cendana

* * *

Kala itu pertengahan Desember, maka seperti pada umumnya, malam akan tiba lebih cepat. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah empat dan matahari sudah condong ke arah barat. Walaupun tampaknya masih ada cukup waktu sebelum sang surya menenggelamkan diri dibalik garis kaki langit, angin musim dingin sudah berderu menerobos pepohonan. Gersikan dedaunan terdengar lebih keras di dalam keheningan.

"G-game start?" Nagisa membaca tulisan di garis abu video itu. Suaranya memecah bisu diantara mereka. "I-itu Snapchat Asano-kun? Darimana kau. . ."

Ritsu menggaruk pipinya tanda ragu. "Asano-kun mengirimkannya ke akunku. Disertai pesan kalau aku harus menunjukannya pada Karma-kun," gadis itu menjelaskan, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Yah, kuakui saat menemukan akun-nya kemarin aku memang sekalian mengirimkan friend request."

Hah, kau bercanda, Ritsu. Untuk apa kau nge-add akun orang seperti Gakushuu Asano. Apa pula isi Snapchatnya? Selain Isogai yang dulu tidak sengaja kepencet, tidak ada anak kelas 3-E lain yang berteman dengan si pirang itu. Jangankan di social media, di real life aja ogah. Yah, tapi saat ini topik tersebut tidak penting.

"Ja-jadi intinya," ucap Kanzaki terbata-bata. "Karma-kun harus, um, mengejar Okuda-san dengan petunjuk video-video Snapchat Asano-kun?"

"WAH INI NIH! TANTANGAN PERANG, KARMA! CEPAT KEJAR MEREKA!" Maehara bersorak dengan semangat kemerdekaan disertai pekikan nyaring Nakamura.

"Tapi mereka ada dimana?" kalimat Chiba kontan menghentikan kehebohan mereka.

Diam.

"Bagaimana kalau Ritsu mencarinya?" Sugino angkat bicara.

Gadis dua dimensi itu menghela nafas lagi. "Sudah kucoba tapi aku masih kurang yakin karena banyak tempat yang mirip dengan video itu. Melacak lewat CCTV hanya akan membuang waktu karena tidak ada posisi yang pasti."

"Kau harus bertindak cepat," Itona gantian menatap Karma dengan serius. "Kalau menunggu Ritsu menelusur data satu persatu, mereka keburu berpindah tempat."

Karma mengangguk, mendekatkan dirinya ke layar LCD. "Ritsu, bisa kau ulang videonya?"

Video pendek itu diputar ulang (sepertinya setelah data video itu di-download karena Snapchat seharusnya tidak bisa putar ulang). Ritsu membuatnya lebih lambat dari versi aslinya supaya keduabelas murid itu dapat mencermati dengan lebih teliti.

Pentunjuknya memang terbilang sangat minim. Keramaian, zebra cross, Manami yang membelakangi kamera, dan diding kaca. Ada ratusan perempatan dengan zebra cross di Tokyo. Semuanya dilauti manusia, terutama saat rush hour.

"Tunggu!" Kayano nyaris berteriak. Semua terlonjak kaget, melontarkan perhatian mereka ke gadis mungil itu. Ritsu segera menjeda video yang sudah diputar enam kali tersebut tepat pada detik kedua. "Coba kalian lihat diujung kiri!"

Semua mata menuju ke seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat yang tengah berjalan di tengah keramaian. Tapi bukan wanita itu yang dimaksud. Jari ramping Kayano menunjuk ke plastik bawaannya. Plastik dengan ukuran cukup besar berwarna putih dengan tulisan merah. H&M.

"SHIBUYA!" jeritan Okano memdengingkan telinga. "SHIBUYA CROSSING, OH TUHAN. AKU SUDAH TEBAK ITU TAPI TIDAK YAKIN."

Sebenarnya ada banyak H&M di sekitar sini. Tapi untungnya banyak dari mereka terletak di dalam department store. Dengan penyebrangan jalan yang padat seperti itu, pastilah tak salah lagi itu Shibuya Crossing, yang toko H&Mnya mempunyai outlet tersendiri. Dinding kaca di detik kelima pastilah Shibuya 109 MEN'S.

Tidak menduga kasus seperti ini akan menimpanya, Karma menggeram. Cengkraman pada kepalan tangannya mengeras hingga kulitnya memutih. Sinar matanya menggertak. Aura yang keluar darinya membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Karena jurus andalannya adalah provokasi dan sarkasme, Karma itu banyak bicara. Kalau dia diam, uh, yah begitulah. Dulu, waktu si Taiga Okajima membuat error Nintendo 3DS miliknya sehingga data game Legend of Zelda otomatis ter-reset, Karma diam. Diam dalam amarah. Entah apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu sampai Okajima nangis tiga hari berturut-turut dan nggak mau masuk sekolah. Belakangan Karasuma-sensei turun tangan.

Itu gara-gara Nintendo. Tapi ini, ini menyangkut Manami Okuda.

"Bagaimana cara kita mengejar mereka?" tanya cowok itu dalam satu tarikan nafas setelah 'ditenangkan' oleh Nagisa dan Isogai.

Kelompok kecil tersebut sempat tertegun mendengar kata 'kita' keluar dari mulut Karma. Tapi pertanyaannya lebih penting. Bagaimana? Shibuya tidak jauh, tapi bukan berarti dekat. Kereta JR terdengar absurd mengingat berlangsungnya rush hour.

Pasti ada jalan lain.

Mereka adalah pembunuh yang terlatih untuk mengassasinasi makhluk tidak jelas bertubuh gurita dengan kecepatan mach 20 yang saat ini sedang menonton Arsenal vs Chelsea di belahan bumi bagian barat. Pasti ada hal yang telah mereka pelajari dan bisa dimanfaatkan dalam insiden ini. Sesuatu yang mereka kuasai, yang menjadi makanan mereka sehari-hari.

"PARKOUR!"

* * *

Tidak, tidak mungkin ketemu. Shibuya itu luas, nggak luas banget sih, tapi banyak spot yang bisa dikunjungi, banyak peluang kemana kedua insan itu pergi. Hanya dengan Shibuya Crossing saja tidak cukup. Tentu saja keduanya telah pergi saat murid-murid 3-E itu sampai disana, meninggalkan mereka tanpa petunjuk sedikitpun.

Sekarang Tim Karmanami (begitulah mereka menyebut kelompok beranggota dua belas orang itu) berada di sebelah pintu masuk Shibuya 109 MEN'S, tepat diseberang zebra cross raksasa kebanggaan distrik tersebut. Rush hour masih berlangsung, baik di stasiun maupun di bulevar, dan akan terus bertambah liar seraya klimaksnya mendekat.

"Sekarang. . . apa?" Terasaka mengangkat satu alis, menyusun perkataannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Semua langsung memandang ke arah Karma. Si surai merah itu terlihat sedang berpikir dengan tenang. Ya, sepertinya seorang Karma Akabane telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula.

"Apa mungkin mereka pergi belanja?" ia bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Nagisa mengeluarkan ponselnya yang entah kenapa terus bergetar di sakunya. Mobile Ritsu langsung muncul begitu perangkat itu dinyalakan. "Ritsu!" Ia terkesiap sepintas. "Ada apa? Kau dapat sesuatu lagi?"

Ritsu mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian semua ponsel milik anggota tim pencari itu berbunyi, menerima transfer data dari sang autonomous. Sebuah video pendek Snapchat.

Detik-detik pertama terlihat lantai putih, lalu rak dengan lipatan-lipatan kain seperti scarf? Selanjutnya muncul Manami, lagi-lagi membelakangi kamera. Ia masih mengenakan mantel hitam, dan syal lavender seperti saat di sekolah tadi. Dia berdiri diantara rak gantungan baju-baju berwarna gelap.

 _"Mencari sesuatu?"_ suara Gakushuu Asano terdengar.

Gadis berkacamata itu berbalik dan video selesai. Lima detik. Kali ini tidak ada tulisan apa-apa.

"Dari pencahayaannya sepertinya lampu fluorescent," Itona berkomentar. "Mereka di dalam toko."

Nakamura mendecak lidah. "Ada ratusan toko baju di Shibuya ini, dan semuanya juga lagi menjual winter collection."

"Mungkin benar katamu, Kar. Mereka sedang belanja?" ungkap Kayano dengan intonasi lebih seperti bertanya. "Kalau baju untuk perempuan tidak mungkin di sini, tapi di Shibuya 109 yang ada di pertigaan satu lagi."

"Tapi di Marui juga lagi ramai sejak christmas discount," Okano ikut berkontribusi. "Selain itu ada grand opening cafè baru. Kemarin aku kesana."

"Aah, ternyata benar. Aku melihatmu makan shortcake sepiring sendirian. Sebentar lagi 'kan libur musim dingin. Memangnya kau tidak takut gendut? Apa tahun baru nanti kau berniat pergi ke kuil dengan menggelinding?"

"Maehara, sayangi nyawamu."

"Sudah kuduga kita harus berpencar," Isogai mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku lalu berbalik ke Karma. "Kau yang tentukan."

Karma memicingkan matanya ke gedung Shibuya 109 yang bediri kokoh di ujung jalan. Ada sedikit keraguan kalau gadis yang dia cari berada disana. Memang lebih baik mereka berpencar.

Dan ini keputusannya.

Shibuya 109: Nakamura dan Kayano, karena kesini tiap minggu, mereka sudah hafal mati denah mall besar itu. Karma masuk ke tim ini.

Shibuya 109 MEN'S: Isogai dan Maehara, jaga-jaga siapa tahu si pirang mau beli baju.

Marui department store: Okano dan Kanzaki. Kanzaki memang bukan pasangan yang terbaik untuk Okano, tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada Maehara. Demi keamanan gedung tak berdosa itu.

Shibuya crossing, stasiun, dan sekitaran Hachikou: Itona dan Chiba, dengan kemampuan mainan helikopter Itona dan mata sniper Chiba, mencari orang pasti gampang.

Sepanjang jalan Bunkamura: Terasaka dan Sugino.

"Wah udah kayak Detective Conan gitu ya kita!"

"Anggota kita kebanyakan, bego. Nyari orang udah kayak mau tawuran."

"Waduh, aku bolos Encoll lagi."

"Weh pinjam handphone dong! Mau kasih tau emak di rumah kalau pulang telat."

"Eh aku belom shalat ashar."

"Kita selesai kira-kira jam berapa?"

"Chiba, aku pulang nebeng ya."

"UDAH WOY NGOMUL MULU KAYAK DEADPOOL KALIAN SEMUA BURUAN BUBAR!"

"YAK, SPECIAL STRATEGY TO SNATCH OKUDA MANAMI FROM THE ARROGANT BASTARD DILAKSANAKAN!"

"Norak, Nakamura."

Semua ini memang terdengar gila, mugkin ANTV banget, walaupun masih kalah sama Uttaran. Tapi benar, inilah yang terjadi. Mungkin semua ini akan lebih mudah bila mereka meminta bantuan sang guru kelas, Korosensei. Dengan penciuman sakti dan kecepatan roketnya, Manami akan langsung ditemukan tanpa banyak nananini.

Tidak.

Karma Akabane akan merebut kembali gadis miliknya itu sendiri, apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

rayi's note: Terima kasih reviewnya! Third snap 3 sebenarnya udah jadi juga sih, tinggal tunggu untuk diupload sesegera mungkin. Mungkin chapter ini memang lebih _plain_ dari sebelumnya, tapi janji chapter berikutnya bakal lebih menegangkan! Btw, mungkin kita akan keliling tokyo sedikit di cerita ini.

thoughts on this chapter? you get all my thanks for the fave and follow!


	3. Third Snap

rayi's note: kalau kalian teliti, kalian bakal sadar bahwa aku lupa memasukan nagisa dalam tim waktu di shibuya. tenang, dia ada kok, cuma lack of presence aja (emangnya kuroko).

* * *

based on Yuusei Matsui's Assclass

Snapchat  
ditulis oleh rayi cendana

* * *

Jujur deh, kalian para kaum adam. Outlet berisi baju-baju perempuan pasti terlihat seperti maze bagi kalian. Mungkin buat yang suka belanja atau udah terbiasa nganterin pacar. . . atau nyokap, liku-liku departemen store sudah bagaikan denah rumah sendiri. Tapi berapa banyak sih dari kalian yang lebih milih duduk, atau bertengger di lingiran mall, daripada ngintilin si cewek keliling nyari baju?

Boleh jadi kalian anggap yang namanya 'belanja' itu hal yang remeh. Tapi sebenarnya, itu hal yang tak jauh dari assassinasi. Bukan, ini bukan soal perang waktu diskon Debenhams menjelang lebaran. Tapi dari 'belanja' itu sendiri pada hakikatnya memerlukan banyak keahlian, misalnya dalam bidang kecepatan (ambil sebelum kehabisan), ketepatan (tidak salah ukuran), dan ingatan.

"Kalau dilihat dari susunan raknya, kurasa ini EGOIST lantai empat atau REVIVE lantai enam."

"Tunggu Rio-chan, CHIARA yang di lantai lima juga mulai jualan scarf.

"LIZ LISA- ah tidak, toko mereka lampunya kuning. Coba aku tanya ke GAMLET selagi kita di lantai dua."

"Bagaimana kalau sekalian buat panggilan lewat interkom? Ada konter informasi di sebelah kiri FLAG-J!"

Karma mendengarkan percakapan kedua temannya itu dalam diam. Tak pernah ia sangka, selain mampu berjalan berjam-jam dengan sepatu tinggi, perempuan juga mempunyai kekuatan super berupa daya ingat yang luar biasa (tidak berguna). Departemen store delapan lantai ini-pun ditaklukan mereka.

Ah, dia harus tetap konsentrasi.

Sementara Nakamura berpisah jalan, lelaki bersurai merah itu mengikuti tuntunan Kayano, berlari menyusuri eskalator, menuju ke lantai selanjutnya. Jika permainan ini disusun oleh putra semata wayang direktur utama Kunugigaoka keturunan (mungkin) raja sadis persia abad 19 Ahasuerus, tak akan dibuatnya mudah.

Panggilan kepada Manami Okuda lewat pengeras suara menggema ke seluruh penjuru gedung. Dalam hati Karma berharap gadis itu masih berada di bawah atap bangunan bergengsi ini. Selama belum ada Snapchat dari si pirang itu, sepertinya belum terlambat.

Setiap outlet yang dimasuki oleh Kayano memang mirip dengan yang di video, sayangnya tak satupun yang sama persis. Para penjaga toko juga tidak ada yang melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang stroberi dan seorang gadis berkepang dua.

Sial.

 _"Karma! Tes! Kau bisa dengar aku?"_

Kedua insan itu terlonjak. Karma segera mencari sumber suara maskulin yang memanggilnya tersebut. Rupanya seruan itu berasal dari ponselnya. Foto seorang pria berponi belah tengah muncul di layar kecil itu. Hiroto Maehara. Tampaknya Ritsu sudah memasang fitur semacam handheld transceiver di seluruh ponsel milik satu tim.

"Ya, Chuunihan disini," jawab Karma, diikuti dengan sedakan Kayano.

 _"Kar- Chuunihan! Aku dan, uh, Poor Committee Member tadi meninvestigasi para penjaga 109 MEN'S. Dari kesaksian mereka, ternyata target datang kesini!"_

Dua pasang iris keemasan itu terbelalak, saling lempar pandang satu sama lain. Rasanya enigma ini makin terbelit. Dari awal, sudah tidak mungkin seorang Manami Okuda pergi berdua dengan Gakushuu Asano. Terlebih lagi mereka pergi ke toko pakaian lelaki? Apa yang gadis itu inginkan? Apa yang lelaki angkuh itu rencanakan?

Kayano merebut ponsel itu dari tangan rekannya. "Apa mereka membeli sesuatu?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

 _"Ya, sepertinya scarf. Sebelum membeli, Asano-kun juga sempat tanya-tanya soal produk terbaru,"_ kali ini suara tegas ketua kelas mereka terdengar. _"Lalu saat lagi transaksi di kasir, si pramuniaga mendengar mereka membicarakan toko buku."_

Scarf? Produk terbaru? Apa si pirang itu memang sedang belanja? Lalu kenapa dia harus pergi dengan Manami? Tapi mana mungkin seorang Asano yang duitnya tumpeh-tumpeh layaknya susu soda beli baju di retail mainstream seperti 109? Selain itu, apa hubungannya dengan toko buku?

Gadis berambut emerald itu mengerutkan dahi. ". . . Toko buku di Shibuya itu Maruzen yang di sebelah Bunkamura."

 _"Apa-_ krskrsk _mau Pseudo Takao_ krskrs _dan Baseball Gee-_ krskrsk _kesana?"_ ucapan Maehara terputus-putus oleh sinyal yang buruk. Noises dari keramaian di belakang mereka juga semakin terdengar. Agaknya mereka sudah keluar dari 109.

"Jangan. Ini belum pasti. Jika mereka tidak kesana, kita akan semakin tertinggal jauh. Kalian standby di sebelah timur Shibuya Crossing. Mungkin mereka akan lewat sana," perintah sang leader, disusul oleh sahutan 'roger' dari kedua lelaki di seberang.

Dibanding sebelumnya, nada bicara komandan tim pencari itu terdengar jauh lebih kalem, tapi tandas dan meyakinkan dalam memberikan direksi. Kelihatannya mode kepemimpinan yang menjadi salah satu dari abilitas terbaiknya sudah beroperasi dalam keadaan paling optimal.

 _"Oi, Karma!"_

Selang beberapa detik, perangkat transceiver-ponsel itu berbunyi lagi. Kali ini terdengar suara dewasa yang tak lain milik sniper terbaik di kelas mereka. Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum laki-laki emo tersebut melanjutkan laporannya. Jika didengarkan baik-baik, dalam jeda itu terdengar bunyi nafas yang terengah-engah.

"H-hei, Chiba-kun? A-apa yang terjadi?!" Kayano tergagap khawatir.

 _"He-Helikopter itona berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan target di Crossing tadi. Kami langsung mengejar mereka masuk ke stasiun Shibuya,"_ Chiba berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dari nafas yang tersisa. _"Sayangnya kita kehilangan mereka di tengah keramaian. Mereka masuk ke baffle gate Japan Railway tapi kita tidak lihat jalur yang mana."_

 _"Kalau begini sepertinya kita harus menunggu sampai ada petunjuk baru,"_ suara datar khas Itona terdengar samar.

Petunjuk baru? Jangan, itu terlalu lama. Si pirang brengsek itu tak mungkin mengirimkan Snapchat sampai ia tiba di tujuan selajutnya. Pasti ada strategi lain. Misalnya menyusun teori. Jalur JR dari stasiun Shibuya selain Narita Express ada tiga; Saikyou, Shonan-Shinjuku, dan Yamanote. Saikyou sedang tidak beroperasi karena ada pemeriksaan rutin, berarti tinggal dua jalur.

Jika tujuan mereka toko buku, tapi mereka tidak pergi ke Maruzen yang letaknya di Shibuya, boleh jadi mereka mencari toko buku yang lebih besar di daerah lain. Mengingat sekarang lagi jam sibuk, kereta dijamin padatnya bukan main. Kalau mereka harus pergi ke daerah yang dilewati Yamanote Line dengan jaraknya tidak lebih dari 7KM, seorang Asano pasti akan memilih naik taxi.

". . .Hei, protagonis game dewasa."

 _"Uh, aku benci nama itu. Kenapa, Kar?"_

"Kau mau aku ganti code name-mu? Poni Dahsyat Andika Kangen Band Tahun 2010 terdengar bagus."

 _"Ngomul, setan."_

"Jawab, kalau kau diharuskan pergi ke toko buku besar dari sini, kau akan pergi kemana dan lewat jalur apa?"

Pertanyaan spontan tersebut membuat Chiba bingung. Ia nampak berpikir sebelum menjawab. _"Kalau toko buku besar sih ada di Ikebukuro. Kalau mau kesana dari sini daripada Yamanote yang ngelewatin tujuh stasiun mendingan Shonan yang cuma lewat Shinjuk- JANGAN-JANGAN?!"_

"PINTU KELUAR TIMUR STASIUN IKEBUKURO, JUNKUDO BOOKSTORE! ADULT GAME PROTAGONIST! ROLLING RISER! KEJAR MEREKA!"

 _"ROGER!"_

Setelah memutus sambungan dengan Chiba dan Itona, ia langsung memanggil Ritsu. Gadis 2D itu muncul di layar ponselnya dengan segera. "Ah, Moe box. Tolong log in ke akun Snapchatku," pintanya dengan senyuman. Senyuman determinasi.

"Kau bisa kirimkan video ke si pirang itu?"

* * *

Matahari telah tiba di tempat peristirahatannya. Hanya berkas cahaya yang masih tampak menyinari ufuk bagian barat. Bulan yang nyaris hancur total akibat insiden dahsyat setengah tahun lalu mulai memancarkan binar pucat, bersama dengan kelip bintang menghiasi langit biru prussia dengan gradasi oranye di bagian ujungnya.

Gakushuu Asano menatap keluar jendela, menyaksikan pemandangan kabur kota Tokyo dibawah kirana senja seraya kereta yang dinaikinya melaju membelah udara dingin bulan Desember. Sesekali ujung bibirnya diam-diam terangkat ketika matanya menangkap sosok gadis mungil bersurai malam di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak apa pulang terlambat?" ia memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Gadis itu menggeleng, matanya terus memandang jauh keluar.

"Kalau begitu bagai-" kalimatnya terputus oleh getaran yang ia rasakan dari mantel dinginnya. Iris violet warisan ayahnya itu melebar saat membaca nortifikasi yang muncul di layar ponselnya. "Sebentar," ia permisi sebelum berbalik dan menaruh jarak diantara dirinya dan gadis itu.

 _Snapchat: akabanekarma301_

Satu alisnya terangkat saat ia membuka pesan berisi video pendek dari rivalnya tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah apel dan mata kilauan tembaga menatap tajam ke arah kamera. Video itu berlatar pertokoan di dalam gedung. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut hijau kuncir dua membuat cameo di belakang.

 _"Hey, pirang!"_ suara menantang yang sangat ia kenal terdengar keras. Beruntung, ia sudah memasang earphone.

 _"Kau tahu 'kan aku paling tidak suka berpartisipasi dalam permainan-permainan licik buang-buang waktu yang kau dan ayah lintahmu itu buat."_

Lipan, Akabane.

 _"Bisa-bisanya dari ratusan murid perempuan Kunugigaoka, kau memilih untuk membawa pergi gadis itu, satu-satunya milikku. Tenyata kau tipe M ya? Eksekusi ala-ala Seijuurou Akashi atau Izaya Orihara pasti terdengar seperti suatu undangan pesta ulang tahun bagimu. Oh, aku bisa panggilkan kenalanku Ryuk untuk mengantarmu ke sana."_

Gakushuu berjanji pada dirinya untuk mencarikan anak ini seorang therapist begitu pulang nanti.

 _"Sedikit informasi saja, aku secara mutlak pasti akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi milikku dan kau, kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan. Kau bermain dengan orang yang salah, pirang sialan."_

Dengan cemoohan itu, video tersebut berakhir. Gakushuu mendengus tajam. Tetapi dibanding mengandung hati, senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

 _Setan merah kurang ajar._

 _(snapchat 3/ tbc)_

* * *

rayi's note:

Yak, keliling tokyo lagi! Makasih yah buat temen-temen yang udah review cerita ini! Terharu banget kalo kalian bisa ikutin terus. Makasih juga sumbangan fave/follownya! For your info, buat kalian para fujo, beberapa hari lalu kami aestheticsquad ngeupload oneshot asakaru, bisa langsung di cek di profil!

With this, Rayi undur diri dulu! Sampai jumpa di update selanjutnya!

p.s yang ngidein fanfic asakaru itu ryan. dia pengen bikin lagi. aku curiga dia homo.


	4. Fourth Snap

based on Yuusei Matsui's Assclass

Snapchat

ditulis oleh rayi cendana

* * *

Snapchat selanjutnya datang dalam perjalanan menuju Ikebukuro. Durasi video tersebut lagi-lagi lima detik dengan urutan: lantai keramik putih, rak buku, dan Manami yang sedang memilih buku menyampingi kamera. Tanpa suara, tanpa tulisan apa-apa. Tapi itu bukan masalah.

Itona dan Chiba berhasil membuntuti target menuju lokasi selanjutnya. Sesuai dengan analisis, tujuan mereka adalah Junkudo, toko buku prestisius yang terletak di bagian tenggara stasiun JR. Gedung sepuluh lantai yang dibangun dengan eksterior tinted glass tersebut menawarkan koleksi lengkap dari buku dongeng klasik Jepang hingga majalah fashion luar negeri.

Berdasarkan informasi dari Kanzaki, dalam video tersebut terlihat rak dengan novel-novel karyatama seperti The Great Gatsby dan A Clockwork Orange versi bahasa inggris, yang menandakan mereka berada di lantai paling atas, dimana satu lantai itu dikhususkan untuk buku yang tidak ditranslasi.

Tetapi, dibanding tim itu langsung main serbu dan menyebabkan kerusuhan (ditambah lagi mereka masih pakai seragam yang artinya mereka membawa nama besar sekolah), Karma memerintahkan dua orang untuk masuk ke medan tempur menggantikan Chiba dan Itona (yang terlalu mencolok) dengan tujuan memata-matai aktivitas target dan menjaga agar keberadaan mereka tetap terdeteksi.

Dikirimkanlah Kanzaki dan Isogai (orang-orang yang berpenampilan paling natural untuk masuk ke sebuah toko buku). Selagi keduanya bertugas, anggota tim lain akan mengepung Junkudo, termasuk berjaga di stasiun, demi meminimalisir resiko kehilangan jejak.

"Poor Committee Member melaporkan dari lokasi. Target berhasil _dikunci_."

 _"Laporan diterima. Lanjutkan."_

"Roger." ucap Isogai sebelum menutup sambungan. Matanya mengintip dari balik rak buku. Gakushuu Asano dan Manami Okuda tengah berbaris di antrian kasir. Mereka tidak sedang mengobrol. Manami nampak sibuk memperhatikan tumpukan buku di pelukannya sementara Gakushuu menjelajahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Aku ingin bicara pada Okuda-san," Kanzaki ikut melongohkan kepalanya dari atas kepala rekannya. "Bagaimana kita dekati mereka? Ceritanya pura-pura berpapasan?"

"Aku juga ingin begitu. Tapi kita tidak boleh bergerak tanpa perintah, 'kan, Grandmaster Kanzaki?" Isogai mengangkat bahu. Senyuman simpul menghiasi bibirnya.

Ketika kedua target telah sampai di ujung antrian dan sedang melakukan transaksi, Isogai segera melapor ke ketua tim untuk memastikan kesiapan tim lain yang seharusnya sudah stand by di lantai bawah. Tiga menit kemudian pembelian target selesai dan mereka kini berjalan menuju lift.

"Oh gawat! Gawat! Mereka menuju ke arah kita!" Isogai buru-buru ambil langkah mundur.

"K-kita sembunyi dimana?!" ada getaran dalam suara Kanzaki.

"Mundur! Mundur!"

"Huh? I-Isogai-kun? Kanzaki-san?"

Keduanya menutup mata, nafas mereka tertahan, dan jantung mereka berhenti sejenak. Mungkin karena kurang persiapan, mereka salah perhitungan dalam memilih persembunyian. Ditambah lagi posisi mereka yang sangat tidak natural; Kanzaki sedang duduk bersimpuh dan Isogai dalam posisi merangkak. Tamat sudah riwayat mereka oleh sang ketua.

Kanzaki bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk debu di roknya dengan elegan. "Wah, Okuda-san? Kebetulan sekali ya."

"Eh? Asano-kun?" Isogai berusaha membuat nada herannya sealami mungkin. "K-Kalian berdua sedang belanja bersama?"

Gadis berkacamata itu menggigit bibir, merundukkan kepala, mengeratkan pelukan terhadap kantung plastik belanjaan yang baru saja diperolehnya. Tersirat jelas dalam reaksinya, ia tidak mau pertemuan itu terjadi. Sedikit yang ia ketahui, ketiga insan berambut hitam itu mengharapkan hal yang sama.

Baru saja Kanzaki mau membuka mulut, Gakushuu memotong. "Maaf, kami buru-buru," ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Manami dan bersicepat menuju lift, meninggalkan kedua murid teladan kelas E itu dengan mulut ternganga.

 _"Grandmaster Kanzaki disini! Target masuk ke lift! Diulang, TARGET SUDAH MASUK KE LIFT!"_

 _"ITU SIAPA YANG JAGA DEPAN LIFT?!"_

 _"WOY BANTU COVERIN PINTU MASUK! SI EMO LAGI KE TOILET!"_

 _"Disini Baseball Geek dan Gender! Kami berada di depan lift lantai dasar. Pintu lift sudah terbuka tapi target tidak ditemukan."_

 _"TANGGA DARURAT WOY! ITU MEREKA KELUAR LIFT DI LANTAI DUA TERUS TURUN PAKE TANGGA DARURAT!"_

 _"SIAPA JAGA DEPAN?"_

 _"Disini Gyaru English dalam tahap pengejaran! Target sedang berlari menyusuri trotoar, dipastikan menuju ke stasiun. Forever 0 dan Amazing Monkey harap bersiap!"_

 _"KEJAR TERUS, BULE LOKAL!"_

Karma memejamkan mata, berusaha meredam penat dalam kepala dan denging di satu telinga. Demi apapun, apakah anggota tim tersebut tidak tahu kalau menggunakan transceiver itu tidak perlu teriak-teriak? Jika ini adalah latihan assassinasi, Karasuma-sensei pasti sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk piket di gunung sebagai hukuman.

Sebenarnya mendapati target kabur bukan tindakan yang mutlak salah. Karma sendiri tidak berniat untuk melancarkan aksi disini. Junkudo berada di tengah kota Ikebukuro dan rush hour masih belum selesai. Menimbulkan keributan akan mengundang atensi para polisi, yang pastinya berujung pula dengan nama sekolah.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu info dari Kayano dan Okano yang sudah berjaga di pintu timur stasiun kereta. Tapi penantian itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian suara mezzo-sopran milik gadis berambut emerald tersebut terdengar di transceiver.

 _"Disini Forever 0. Target masuk ke platform 4 Yamanote loop line._ "

Lagi-lagi kereta! "Apa kalian mendapat petunjuk lain?"

 _"Ya, walau aku tidak yakin ini bisa dibilang petunjuk,"_ Kayano berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. _"Kau tau, dari kejauhan kami sempat melihat mereka membeli tiket di mesin penjual sebelum masuk ke gerbang. Intinya, kami rasa Asano-kun tidak suka uang receh. Ia menginggalkan kembaliannya di mesin. Ada Tiga keping 100 yen dan dua keping 20 yen."_

 _"Karma, kau juga pernah meminjamnya kan? Komik Detective Conan volume 18 punya Fuwa?"_ Okano memotong percakapan mereka. _"Kau ingat kasus yang Ai Haibaranya baru muncul? Yang ada anak cowok minta dicariin kakaknya? Pokoknya yang ada Lady in Black sama uang palsunya!"_

"Sudah kuduga kau terobsesi dengan Conan ya, Okano-san." Karma tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. "Ya, aku inga-"

Benar juga. Memperkirakan destinasi target saat ini bukan hal yang tidak mungkin. Layaknya apa yang dilakukan detektif SMA yang mengecil karena APTX itu, mereka bisa mengira-gira stasiun yang dituju target lewat uang kembalian yang Asano tinggalkan!

Oke, tiga keping 100 yen dan dua keping 20 yen. Total 340 yen. Jika kembaliannya 340 yen dan si pirang membayar dengan selembar uang 1000, maka harga tiket mereka 660 yen, perorang 330 yen.

Harga tiket Ikebukuro ke pusat Tokyo hanya makan 200 yen, jadi kemungkinan besar mereka pindah kereta. Tarif terendah tiket kereta JR 140 yen. Jika mereka pindah kereta di stasiun Tokyo, total tiket mereka paling murah 340 yen perorang. Ceritanya akan lain bila mereka turun di Ueno dengan tarif 170 yen. Jika begitu mereka hanya ganti jalur Ginza dengan tujuan paling akhir seharga 160 yen. Jika ditotal . . .

"Asakusa. . . Tujuan mereka selanjutnya ASAKUSA!" si surai merah itu langsung mengumumkan ke seluruh anggota tim. "Forever O dan Amazing Mongkey, kalian kejar mereka! Anggota lain berkumpul di depan stasiun!"

 _"_ _AYE AYE CAPTAIN_ _!"_

Asakusa nampaknya adalah tempat yang sangat pas untuk melancarkan aksi. Berbalik dengan Ikebukuro, begitu malam tiba para turis maupun orang lokal yang mengunjungi distrik keberadaan kuil Sensō-ji tersebut menurun drastis. Jangankan tonjok-tonjokan, mau bikin pertunjukan barongsai juga bisa jadi tidak ada yang sadar. Lagipula kuil dewa Kannon tersebut tutup jam lima. Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?

Ah, sekarang yang terpenting bagaimana mereka bisa meraih Asakusa? Jaraknya cukup jauh, naik kereta saja 30 menit. Parkour juga bisa makan waktu sekitar satu jam. Apa naik kereta selanjutnya adalah keputusan yang tepat?

"Loh? Kalian ngapain masih keluyuran jam segini?!"

Atau meminjam mobil dari seorang wanita pirang keturunan Serbia ini sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

* * *

rayi's note:

sebenarnya Junkudo bookstore itu kasirnya cuma satu di lantai BF, but for the sake of this fanfic, anggap aja kasirnya ada setiap lantai ya!

dear some guest called amurou: jadi ceritanya draft awal fanfic ini tuh udah kelar cuma komputernya kena virus terus data ilang semua, kaga ada yang mau ngelanjutin. thankfully setelah pencarian lebih lanjut setengah dari file chapter 4 ditemukan. It's dedicated to you!


	5. Fifth Snap

rayi's note: before the college's new term begins, i might as well finish what i've started

* * *

do you even think i own assclass

Snapchat

written by rayi cendana

* * *

"Kalian ngapain masih keluyuran jam segini?!"

Irina Jelavic, wanita adiwarna keturunan Serbia yang dipuja kaum pria segala bangsa, tiba-tiba hadir di tengah kelompok kecil Tim Karmanami tersebut. Sorot iris birunya menajam dan keningnya berkerut dengan curiga, menuntut jawaban segera dari anak-anak didiknya.

Ketimbang menjawab, pasang-pasang mata memilih untuk melontarkan pandangan mereka pada seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah apel yang entah sejak kapan menjabat sebagai komandan. Karma memutar bola mata merkurinya, _selalu saja dia_. Ia kemudian menatap Isogai dalam diam, meminta pembelaan dari sang ketua kelas.

Senyum manis menghiasi bibir Isogai seraya ia memancarkan muka murid teladan suci tanpa dosa. "Kami berencana menghias kelas dengan nuansa natal." Tak disangka kebohongan mengalir keluar dengan lancar. "Jadi kami pergi ke Jukundo untuk melihat-lihat koleksi hiasan terbaru. Tak terasa sudah malam."

Irina mengangkat satu alis, menyipitkan matanya pada Terasaka. "Kau tertarik untuk menghias kelas, Terasaka-kun? _I wouldn't have guessed that_."

"Aww jangan sarkastik begitu, Bitch-sensei," Nakamura tertawa sambil menarik satu lengan Terasaka dalam pelukannya. "Walaupun bocak ini berkomuk menyeramkan, _he's such a big-sweetheart_. Natal adalah hari favoritnya, ya 'kan?"

Menyaksikan bersemu merahnya pipi Terasaka dan mulut yang tak berdaya untuk berkata-kata, Karma sudah pasti akan turut mengompori ujaran gadis pirang tersebut kalau bukan demi peringatan Nagisa akan waktu mereka yang terus berjalan.

"Bitch-sensei tidak akan menurunkan reputasinya dengan naik kendaraan umum," bisik Itona setelah berhasil menarik Karma ke belakang kerumunan. "Perhitunganku, dia memarkir mobil pribadinya di sekitar sini. Kemungkinan besar Tobu Department Store. Ladies parking, tentunya."

"Oke, mobil terdengar menjanjikan. Tapi apa kau yakin Bitch-sensei mau _meminjamkan_ pada kita?" ujar Chiba menekankan nada pada kata 'meminjamkan'.

"Kita _pinjam_ saja kuncinya diam-diam. Aku positif benda itu ada di saku blazernya." Itona turut memberi tekanan pada kata 'pinjam', memberi makna lain dalam kata tersebut.

Secara serentak mereka mengarahkan tatapan mereka kepada sang guru konversasi Inggris. Tidak seperti tadi siang, wanita itu telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan tank-top hitam dan blazer putih favoritnya. Pakaian yang biasa ia pakai sebelum ia mulai mengenakan sweater rajutan ke sekolah.

Keempat insan itu saling bertukar pandang, melempar tugas penting untuk 'meminjam' kunci mobil Irina ke satu sama lain. Baru saja terlintas dalam pikiran mereka untuk mengganti taktik, Nagisa menegakkan punggungnya dan berkata, "Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin melakukan ini."

Insan berambut biru langit itu melangkah mendatangi Kanzaki dan Isogai. Mereka bertukar satu-dua patah kata sebelum akhirnya kedua murid unggulan bersurai arang tersebut mengangguk dan berjalan menembus kerumunan, menuju ke Irina. Mereka nampak mengatakan sesuatu pada sang wanita immigran. Entahlah apa yang dilontarkan, guru mereka itu terlihat kesal sambil tersipu malu. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Karasuma-sensei.

Di tengah percakapan mereka, Nagisa muncul di belakang Irina. Pemuda mungil itu dengan santai mendekati gurunya, memasukkan satu tangan ke saku blazer wanita pirang tersebut, dan meraih kunci mobilnya keluar. Kemudian ia berlalu tanpa sedikitpun tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. Aksinya yang terlihat begitu natural membuat bulu kuduk siapapun yang menyaksikannya berdiri.

Setelah memastikan keberadaan Nagisa sudah diluar jangkauan pengelihatan, Kanzaki meraih satu tangan Irina untuk memancing perhatian penuh. "Sensei, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh bersama?" ucapnya dengan sopan dan sedikit manja. "Saya bisa mengantar Sensei ke toko kue paling laris di Ikebukuro."

"Hm? Tapi bukannya kalian sedang belan-"

Isogai meraih tangan Irina yang satu lagi. "Ide bagus! Saya juga ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari kasus dimana Sensei menghabiskan sebulan penuh dengan bajak laut terkaya di dunia!"

"Hah sejak kapan aku bertemu bajak la-"

"Aku juga ikut!" Nakamura mengangkat satu tangannya dengan penuh energi, entah sadar atau tidak akan udang dibalik batu. "Aku juga ingin mendengar kisah dimana Bitch-sensei tak sengaja menemukan harta karun di bawah piramid Mesir!"

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya teman-teman," pamit Kanzaki seraya mereka menyeret wanita dewasa itu pergi tanpa membiarkannya merespon pada satu patah katapun.

 _Coast is now all clear!_ Selepas memastikan lokasi parkir mobil irina dari struk parkir yang untungnya diselipkan di dalam dompet kecil kunci tersebut, Tim Karmanami buru-buru melesat menuju basement Tobu Department Store. Sesuai perhitungan Itona, mobil mewah itu berada di bagian Ladies Parking yang tidak jauh dari gerbang masuk.

Murid-murid sekolah ternama tersebut sangat sadar bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan ini melanggar hukum. Kalau sampai Korosensei mengetahui kasus ini, kulit gurita itu akan berubah warna menjadi ungu dengan tanda X tersilang di wajahnya. Karasuma-sensei sudah pasti akan menambah intensitas latihan assassinasi mereka lima kali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya. Namun mereka sendiri tak punya banyak pilihan.

Dengan suara bulat, Terasaka terpilih sebagai supir. Hanya dialah yang dipercaya dapat membawa mereka selamat sampai tujuan (karena tidak ada yang percaya akan daya kemudi seorang Karma Akabane). Selain itu, tampang Terasaka yang (mirip bapak-bapak) dewasa diyakini dapat mengecoh polisi lalu lintas.

Mobil sedan berkapasitas lima orang itu harus dijejali tujuh lelaki. Kau bisa banyangkan betapa sumpeknya. Karma memaksa dirinya untuk duduk di depan karena dia ketua, bersama dengan Nagisa karena tubuhnya paling kecil dan bisa diselip. Di kursi belakang terdapat Maehara, Sugino, dan Chiba. Itona duduk di pangkuan Chiba.

"Kalau sampai ada yang kentut, kusumpahi dicium Bitch-sensei sampai pingsan di pelajarannya besok," Sugino berusaha bernafas dengan tenang di ruang sesak itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kita bisa jadi rebutan oksigen nanti," Chiba menasihati.

"TERASAKA-KUN KAU MAU KEMANA? BELOK KIRI! KIRI!"

Mendengar teriakan histeris Nagisa, Terasaka tersentak panik. Ia menginjak pedal rem tiba-tiba, membuat penumpang mobil itu tergoncang kedepan, lengkap dengan bunyi debak dari jidat Karma yang membentur dashboard. Itulah gunanya seatbelt, anak-anak. Tapi kala itu, ia tidak mengenakan seatbelt karena pelindung tersebut tidak cukup panjang untuk melintangi dirinya dan Nagisa.

"Terasaka." Karma membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak tau jalan menuju Asakusa?"

"Tch, jangan bicara bodoh, Karma brengsek," sang pengemudi mendengus. "Tentu saja aku tau. Aku tadi hanya bengong."

"Ternyata kau memang tidak tau. Sudah biar aku saja yang menyetir."

"T-Tunggu kau mau apa, Karma-kun?! Jangan bertindak aneh-aneh!"

"OI, KARMA. NGGAK USAH IKUT-IKUT PEGANG SETIR! KITA UDAH MASUK TOL!"

"Kalau kau yang nyetir, aku yakin kita bakal nyasar lagi."

"NAGISA PEGANGI DIA!"

"SUDAH KARMA-KUN DIAM SAJA DI TEMPATMU!"

"ITONA BANTU PEGANGI TANGAN KARMA! SUGINO BUKA APLIKASI WAZE!"

"SIAL AKU LUPA BAWA POWERBANK!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK WOY!"

Situasi berhasil dikendalikan sekitar lima menit kemudian. Meskipun masih terikat dalam dekapan Nagisa dan Itona, Karma sudah berada dibawah kontrol dengan baik. Sugino bahkan terus memegangi botol minuman dingin yang kebetulan ia beli di Shibuya pada dahi boss mereka itu.

Perjalanan dari Ikebukuro ke Asakusa hanya makan waktu 17 menit dalam google maps. Itu bahkan lebih singkat dari naik kereta yang makan waktu setengah jam. Kenapa Asano tidak memilih untuk pakai taxi? Apakah ini bagian dari rencana jahat sang anak rektorat?

Yang pasti, baru setengah perjalanan berlalu ketika ponsel Karma berdentang nyaring. Jantung anak-anak lelaki dalam mobil tersebut berhenti berdetak seraya menyaksikan Karma menarik keluar alat komunikasi itu dari sakunya.

Begitu ponsel terbuka, Ritsu langsung muncul di balik layar. Wajahnya pucat, nyaris putih seperti kertas. Iris periwinkle ciri khasnya melebar, tapi tidak memancarkan sinar sama sekali. Ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganya, menggigil.

"Ritsu? A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nagisa yang sedari tadi turut memperhatikan.

Air mata menetes dari mata gadis dua dimensi itu. "Kayano-san. . . Okano-san. . ."

"ADA APA DENGAN OKANO?" Maehara sontak bangkit dari bangkunya. "KATAKAN SEKARANG!"

"Tenang Maehara," Sugino berusaha menarik pemuda itu untuk kembali duduk.

"Jangan menangis, Ritsu," hibur Itona dari belakang. "Kalau kau menangis kami tidak akan mengerti."

Ritsu menarik nafas panjang dan mengusap air mata dengan ujung lengan bajunya sebelum melaporkan hasil pengejaran Okano dan Kayano. Mereka telah berhasil membuntuti target yang masuk ke daerah kuil Sensō-ji. Tapi karena kuil itu sendiri tutup jam lima, target masuk ke sebuah toko sekitar kuil tersebut.

Disinilah hal yang paling disesalkan Karma. Ungkapan itu benar; _when sensō-ji closes, the nightlife begins_. Kedua perempuan itu sedang menunggu target di balik sebuah gang ketika sekelompok preman mendekat dan terus menganggu. Menurut keterangan Ritsu, saat ini mereka digiring ke arah jalan Nakamise. Karma mengutuk dirinya yang telah menempatkan dua perempuan untuk pergi ke Asakusa malam-malam.

"SIAL!" Maehara tidak sungkan untuk berteriak. "BRENGSEK! TAK KUSANGKA BAKAL BEGINI!"

"Terasaka, langsung bawa mobil ini ke Nakamise Shopping Street," perintah Karma. "Kita kejar preman-preman itu."

"T-tapi, Karma-kun," Nagisa terbelalak. "Bagaimana dengan Okuda-"

Ponsel Karma kembali berdentang. Balon notification muncul di layar kaca itu.

 _gakushuasano0101_

(snapchat 5/ tbc)

* * *

Rayi's note

THANK YOU FOR STILL READING THIS STORY. Oh God, aku sangat terharu. Snapchat kira kira tamat dalam dua chapter berikut, so stay tune and don't forget to leave a comment or two in the review box below. I love you all! Oh, and don't forget to read our other Karmanami story called Second Star to The Right. :) xx


	6. Sixth Snap

a fanfiction

Snapchat

by rayi cendana

* * *

Kali pertama tentu akan sulit, tapi kali kedua pasti biasa saja. Itu ungkapan yang sering Kayano dengar waktu masih kecil, salah satu dari beberapa perungkapan yang masih melekat di balik ingatannya sampai sekarang. Entah bersumber dari televisi atau dari orang tua, ia rasa kalimat tersebut berkenaan dengan belajar naik sepeda. Tapi nampaknya makna yang terkandung sebenarnya jauh lebih luas.

Pandangan Kayano menjelajah ke sekeliling. Lorong kecil diantara dua bangunan dengan bau asap rokok yang menyeruak, serta pria-pria kekar berbaju hitam robek-robek bertato tengkorak; segala sesuatu yang ia amati menerbitkan rasa Deja Vu yang pekat.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia diculik oleh geng anak punk sama seperti ini, para pria maskulin kurang kerjaan yang suka nongkrong di pinggir jalan ketika malam tiba dan mengajak perempuan tak berdosa _bermain_ dengan paksa. Ya, mirip seperti insiden di Kyoto musim gugur lalu. Yang berbeda hanya perasaannya kali ini, ia biasa saja, seperti kata kalimat diawal.

Seorang lelaki dengan cepol manly bercangkung di sebelah kedua gadis yang diikat itu. Dengan gigi kuning yang tidak pantas lulus sensor, ia tersenyum menyeringai. "Selamat malam nona-nona kecil," sapanya dengan suara centil.

"B-Biarkan kami pergi!" Okano mati-matian meronta, berusaha melonggarkan tali yang dililit di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

"Kalian 'kan baru saja sampai. Mainlah dengan kami sedikit!" Lelaki setengah telanjang dengan bulu di dada angkat suara.

"Hm? Kau tidak terlihat takut, nona cilik," lelaki manbun tadi mendekatkan mukanya pada Kayano. Semerbak alkohol keluar dari nafasnya. "Apa kau sudah biasa bermain dengan kakak-kakak disini?"

Kayano ingin menanggapi, ingin sekali. Namun ia tak sudi menghirup karbon dioksida yang diproduksi makhluk-makhluk tanpa akal budi ini. Ia membuang muka, mengatupkan bibirnya tanda menolak bicara. Sang pria manbun mendecak, lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan mereka.

"A-Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kaede-chan?" bisik Okano ketika para preman itu sedang sibuk dengan satu sama lain. Berbalik dengan Kayano, insan berambut pendek ini tampak panik dan ketakutan. Tetes tangis menghias ujung matanya.

Oh apa yang harus dilakukan, bahkan Kayano tidak punya ide sama sekali. "Ritsu 'kan tadi bersama kita," ia mencoba tersenyum untuk meredupkan kekhawatiran temannya. "Dia pasti segera mencari bantuan. Tenang saja."

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan Okuda-san?"

"Karma-kun akan mendapatkannya kembali. Tim Karmanami punya banyak anggota. Satu atau dua anak cowok sudah cukup untuk menolong kita."

Semoga.

* * *

Snapchat keempat hanya berisi foto dengan durasi tiga detik. Potret itu menunjukan deretan boneka anak perempuan berkimono tradisional seukuran telapak tangan yang terbuat dari kayu. Boneka kokeshi yang biasa dijual di toko suvenir sekitaran Asakusa, sesuai laporan Ritsu.

Jika Terasaka melaju konstan dengan kecepatan 80 kilometer per jam dan jarak tempuh dari Tobu ke Senso-ji 11 kilometer, berapa menit yang dihabiskan untuk sampai ke tujuan? Kau bisa hitung sendiri kalau penasaran, tapi rupanya destinasi mereka telah berganti.

Beberapa blok setelah Nakamise Dori, terdapat pertigaan dengan jalan arteri yang terlalu kecil untuk dimasuki mobil. Menurut estimasi Ritsu, posisi preman-preman yang doyan menculik perempuan pasti sesuai dengan ciri-ciri sebagai berikut: disekitar tempat kejadian perkara, bukan jalan raya tapi tak jauh dari sana, banyak graffiti, dan tidak dilewati mobil pos.

Walaupun dua petunjuk terakhir terkesan mengada-ada, setelah penelitian lebih lanjut, Chiba menemukan sapu tangan milik Kayano yang jatuh di pertigaan tersangkut (mungkin sengaja dijatuhkan). Prediksi sesosok artileri pintar seharusnya tidak perlu dipertanyakan.

"Kau tidak usah ikut, Karma!" Maehara menahan pemuda berambut merah itu untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau pikir tanpa aku kalian bisa menang melawan sekelompok bajingan?" Karma menepis tangan Maehara lalu membuka pintu mobil dan meloncat keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan Okuda-san?" tanya Sugino begitu menjejakkan kakinya di tanah.

"Setelah ini," jawabnya singkat sebelum berbalik ke Terasaka yang masih dibelakang kemudi. "Kau dan Itona tunggu disini. Mobil pinjaman riskan kalau ditinggal di jalan. Kami segera kembali."

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti. Dengan begitu, Karma mengisyaratkan Nagisa, Maehara, Chiba, dan Sugino untuk memanjat pipa dan naik ke atap salah satu bangunan. Demi alasan keamanan, mereka akan mengambil jalur high ground (apapun artinya dalam bahasa Indonesia, maksudnya jalan di atap macam parkour).

Tak sulit mendapati keberadaan objek, apalagi disertai pengelihatan sniper Chiba. Grup preman itu berjumlah tujuh orang; tiga diantara mereka mabuk dan tengah mengganggu gadis-gadis malang tersebut, dua orang hanya menonton sambil merokok, sedangkan dua yang lain terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel.

Dalam situasi ini, paling aman adalah meloncat tepat keatas kepala gerombolan punk itu lalu menjatuhkan mereka satu-satu. Namun karena kondisi mereka sedang berjongkok, agaknya taktik seperti melompat akan sulit diterapkan. Akhirnya Karma memerintahkan Sugino untuk menghantam kepala kumpulan makhluk nista dibawah dengan pecahan genteng.

"Nggak mungkin meninggal 'kan?" Sugino menaikkan alis tak yakin.

Karma mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin nggak."

Seraya memanjatkan doa, Sugino berdiri dan melempar pecahan genteng tepat mengenai pelipis lelaki setengah telanjang yang sedang merokok. Pria disebelahnya sadar dan langsung menoleh ke arah lemparan tadi berasal. Seketika itu juga, mukanya dijadikan pijakan bagi kaki Karma.

Dua.

"AP-?!" Seorang preman mabuk baru saja berpaling ketika tinju sang insan merah mendarat di hidungnya.

Tiga.

Melihat hal itu, salah satu preman yang tadi sedang bermain ponsel segera menangkap dan menahan kedua lengan Karma. Maehara yang baru saja mendarat berlari untuk menolong pemimpinnya, namun dorongan dari pria kekar dengan jenggot tebal membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah.

"Dasar anak-anak keparat!" Si jenggot tebal membunyikan buku-buku jarinya sebelum melayangkan satu kepalan ke muka Maehara. Tapi pukulan tersebut tak pernah mengenai mukanya.

Begitu membuka mata, Maehara melihat sosok mungil Nagisa yang terengah-engah sambil menggenggam pipa plastik dengan kedua tangan. Di depan kakinya terbaring si jengot tebal yang tak berdaya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman saat mengetahui bahwa temannya tak terluka.

Empat.

Cara yang mirip diterapkan Chiba untuk menaklukan si preman yang menangkap Karma. Keterampilan yang paling ditonjolkannya memang markmanship, namun bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bertarung jarak dekat. Dari belakang ia melayangkan bogem mentah ke preman itu. Begitu dapat kesempatan, kaki Karma langsung mengincar bagian sensitif dari sang musuh. _Checkmate._

Lima.

"S-Sial!" Seorang preman yang sedang mabuk mencoba melarikan diri. Sayang sekali, kakinya tersandung Maehara yang masih terduduk di tanah. Memalukan.

Enam.

"HUAAAA LEPASKAN AKU!"

Okano berteriak nyaring saat preman terakhir yang rambutnya dicepol mengangkatnya, menyampirkanya ke bahu, dan membawanya kabur. Sugino yang masih berada di atap segera mengejarnya, disertai Chiba.

"Oh, demi neptunus. Jika aku menjadi dia aku akan memilih untuk menculik Kayano." Maehara memutar bola matanya. "Ah tunggu, Karma! Kau tak perlu ikut memburu!"

Karma langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Insan berambut coklat muda itu menghela nafas panjang. "Tinggal satu ekor. Aku bisa urus dia. Lagipula akulah yang diperlukan si monyet itu. Kau kembalilah ke mobil."

"Kembalilah, Karma-kun," perintah Nagisa yang sedang sibuk melepaskan ikatan Kayano. "Maehara-kun dan yang lain akan selamatkan Okano-san. Aku dan Kayano bisa handle tumpukan orang pingsan disini."

Benar juga. Misi merebut kembali gadis miliknya dari si pirang anak direktur masih belum tuntas. "Panggil aku kalau si cepol itu perlu pelajaran lebih," pesannya pada Maehara sebelum berlari pergi.

Mungkin hanya berselang lima menit setelah si surai merah menutup pintu mobil, denting nyaring bel yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar. Balon notifikasi terpampang di layar kaca, disertai nama yang terus menerus dikutuknya dalam hati.

 _gakushuasano0101_

"Mereka sudah pindah lokasi." Terasaka mendengus seraya ia menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Ini udah jam delapan lewat," ucap Itona. "Aku pikir Okuda-san bukan perempuan yang boleh keluar malam."

"Aku rasa juga begitu." Kedua mata Karma langsung tertuju pada garis abu-abu yang berada di tengah-tengah video pendek yang baru dibukanya.

 _LAST SNAP_

(snapchat 6/tbc)

* * *

rayi's note:

I will need a day or two to write the last chapter. I hope it will be done at January first. So stay tune! Don't forget to leave even only a word or two in the review box below so I know that I don't mess up this story (really). LAST CHAPTER COMING UP! THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVS AND FOLLOW! I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! xx

dearest Yamazaki Naomi, yup! aku dan ryan pernah tinggal di jepang beberapa waktu dan bagi kita berdua kemampuan menghafal jalur kereta memang essential banget soalnya rada belibet dan kita sering nyasar (mungkin kitanya sih yg buta arah).


	7. Last Snap

a fanfiction

Snapchat

ditulis ole Rayi Cendana

* * *

Snapchat kelima berisi video yang nampaknya sedikit berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah. Dibanding menayangkan petunjuk tentang lokasi tujuan, video singkat itu mempertunjukan panorama yang jelas diambil dari jendela kereta. Terlebih lagi, kereta yang mereka tumpangi bukan Japan Railway yang sejajar dengan tanah, melainkan monorail yang beroperasi melalui jalur elevasi.

Panorama yang direkam adalah lansekap Teluk Tokyo yang tengah memantulkan kemisteriusan langit malam tanpa bintang. Di kejauhan sana, gedung-gedung megah yang dibangun menyusuri pinggir teluk itu, berlomba-lomba memamerkan gemerlap sinar flurousen mereka. Pancaran kilauan mereka terpantul di permukaan air yang terombang-ambing angin darat.

"Odaiba," ucap Itona setelah video tersebut berakhir. "Mereka masih monorail – setidaknya sampai detik ini. Kalau Terasaka tambah kecepatan setidaknya dua puluh kilometer per jam lagi, kita bisa menyusul mereka dalam sepuluh menit."

"Boleh saja, tapi aku tidak menanggung tagihan dari polantas," jawab Terasaka sambil memindahkan gearshift ke mode drive.

Mobil sedan yang mereka pinjam (dengan paksa) dari guru mereka pun melaju secepat kilat. Karma memejamkan mata. Sedikit lagi, ia akan mendapatkan gadis miliknya kembali. Sebentar lagi, deretan pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya akan terjawab. Sesaat lagi, genggaman tangannya akan menghantam rahang Gakushuu Asano. Untuk saat ini, yang terakhir tidak definit.

Matanya terbuka kembali. Ia menyandarkan pelipisnya ke jendela. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi saat menghajar preman-preman tadi. . . lebih tepatnya, saat melihat Kayano dan Okano dalam keadaan terikat tak berdaya di tengah kumpulan preman, ada rasa bersalah yang menampar pipinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Mengejar Okuda-san, tentu saja. Merebut gadis itu kembali dari si pirang brengsek yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat gendutan. Tapi sebenarnya, apa yang sedang Manami Okuda sendiri lakukan dengan si pirang itu? Apakah ia memang perlu direbut kembali? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa dibalik semua ini? Apakah ini mimpi? Siapa aku? Dimana aku?

"Ter, handphone-mu lowbatt?" Suara Itona terdengar pelan namun cukup untuk memecahkan lamunan Karma yang mulai menyimpang.

"Hah? Oh iya, aku lupa bawa portable charger," jawab Terasaka tanpa melirik ke cermin rearview.

"Chiba bilang di multichat, katanya kau dicariin emak."

Mendengar itu, Terasaka nyaris melonjak dari kursinya. Matanya terbelalak dan ia mulai mendesiskan kata-kata yang tak mungkin diketikkan disini karena ratingnya PG. Oh, Terasaka sayang. Kelakuanmu yang takut akan ibumu membuatmu terlihat seperti Takeshi Gouda.

"Kar, kau kita drop-off aja ya." Itona mengulurkan kepalanya dari kursi belakang. Karma membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi langsung menutupnya lagi ketika tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Matanya tertuju pada tangan Itona yang sibuk mencari colokan USB untuk menghidupkan ponsel Terasaka. Steker apa bukan sebutannya? Apa itu cetekan yang buat nyala-matiin lampu? Stopkontak itu terkesan lebih ke yang nempel di tembok.

Tepat sepuluh menit seperti perhitungan di awal, mobil sedan itu akhirnya berhenti di salah satu trotoar yang berada di tengah-tengah stasiun Daiba dan Odaiba-Kaihinkoen, dekat dengan DECKS Tokyo Beach. Kedua stasiun ini memiliki probabilitas yang tinggi dalam menjadi destinasi target. Menurut kalkulasi Ritsu, kemungkinan lokasi yang akan dikunjungi oleh dua remaja puber yang masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama pada jam delapan malam adalah Odaiba Statue of Liberty atau bianglala Daikanransha. Mengingat ketidakmungkinan seorang Manami Okuda pulang ke rumah lebih dari jam sepuluh malam, pilihan untuk menaiki bianglala menjadi mustahil jika menghitung jarak tempuh dari Odaiba ke stasiun kereta pemberhentian sang gadis.

"Aku- aku pergi sekarang?" Karma melontarkan pandangannya ke arah kedua temannya.

"Yaiyalah, nyet!" Terasaka mencibir, memutar bola matanya. "Lari sana! Parkour, terbang, ngesot, teleport, terserah dah mana yang lebih cepet! Kita mau cabut ini, keburu nggak sempet balikin mobil!"

Jari tengah naik. Tapi kata-kata Terasaka membuatnya lebih tenang. Karma dengan segera mendorong pintu mobil dan melompat keluar. Seruan penyemangat dari Itona semakin mengecil seraya ia berlari menyusuri trotoar, melawan dinginnya angin bulan Desember yang bercampur dengan angin laut. Dalam hatinya, ia hanya berharap satu hal: bahwa ia akan menemukan kedua orang itu di sana. Di dekat replika patung Liberty. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah itu ataupun kemana dia harus pergi bila perhitungan Ritsu salah? Ia tidak tahu. Ia harap ia tidak perlu tau.

Dalam tiap langkahnya, Karma semakin ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. _Kau dan permainan konyolmu._ Itu yang ia katakan pada Gakushuu Asano sekitar lima jam yang lalu. Namun sekarang ia menemukan dirinya, mengejar-ngejar manusia pirang brengsek itu dari Shibuya sampai Odaiba. Teman-teman sekelasnya sampai ikut terlibat. Yah, walaupun pada awalnya mereka yang melibatkan diri mereka sendiri.

Replika patung kebebasan Amerika mulai menunjukan dirinya di kejauhan. Karma ingin mempercepat lajunya, namun pergelangan kakinya mulai menolak untuk menambah kecepatan lagi. Meski begitu, ia tetap melaju, menyipitkan matanya untuk berfokus pada figur-figur yang berada di dekat patung itu. Suara derapan langkah Karma membuat beberapa orang menoleh pada dirinya.

"Itu bukannya. . . Karma-kun?!"

Dia disini. Suara yang sangat feminim itu, yang sangat dikenalnya. Karma menghela nafas panjang. Jantungnya masih berdegub kencang dari berlarian tadi, tapi beban pada pundaknya seperti sudah terangkat semua. Matanya tertuju pada gadis itu, gadis dengan kepangan yang mulai berantakan dan muka yang bersemu merah dari pipi hingga telinga.

"Selamat malam, Okuda-san." Ia berusaha mengatur nada suaranya agar terkesan seperti biasa, namun tetap saja sapaannya terdengar seperti desahan diantara nafas pendeknya.

"Apa yang. . . Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau. . . kenapa kau ada di sini?" Manami hendak bergegas menghampiri teman sekelasnya itu, tapi tangan Gakushuu mencegahnya. Gadis itu menatap laki-laki disampingnya dengan terbelalak, sebelum kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada Karma.

Sang ketua OSIS mengangkat dagunya, memandang lawan bicaranya dengan menantang. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Karma Akabane?"

Karma akhirnya berhasil berdiri tegak dan memperlambat nafasnya. "Permainanmu sudah selesai, bule gadungan. Aku disini untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya aku dapat." Ia lalu melangkah mendekat dan merebut lengan gadis itu. Mata Manami makin membesar. Tangannya menepis Karma dengan refleks. Keduanya mematung dalam diam.

"Hah?"

" _Hah_?"

Desiran angin selama tiga detik, disusul ledakan suara tawa Gakushuu Asano.

"Akabane, sebagai lawan akademik, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu bodoh," Gakushuu berusaha menyusun kata-kata di tengah tawanya. "Tapi, di momen ini, di detik ini, aku rasa kata bodoh sangat tepat untuk mendeskribsikanmu." Laki-laki pirang itu mendekatkan mukanya pada sang surai merah. "B-O-D-O-H."

Sebelum tonjokkan spesial Karma melayang ke hidung pria itu, Gakushuu menarik tubuhnya dan berpaling pada Manami. "Setan merah ini _**menguntit**_ kita sejak sore tadi. Salahkan dia dan _**kebodohannya**_ kalau rencanamu gagal," ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Ia menyondorkan tiga paperbag yang dari tadi dibawanya pada gadis itu. Manami terus mengedipkan mata lavendernya dengan bingung, tapi si pirang sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan perkataannya lebih lanjut. Sebaliknya, ia kembali mendekatkan mukanya ke Karma, masih dengan senyuman menyeringai. "Sama-sama, Akabane."

Dengan begitu, seorang Gakushuu Asano melangkah pergi.

Sepasang remaja itu menyaksikan kepergian ketua OSIS mereka hingga sosoknya hilang di persimpangan. Ketika keduanya menoleh, mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Sama-sama punya pertanyaan, sama-sama tidak bisa menjawab. Karma menurunkan sedikit tatapannya ke arahnya paperbag di genggaman tangan Manami. Salah satunya adalah paperbag berwarna putih bergaris hitam dari merk langganannya jika berkunjung ke Shibuya 109 Men's. Paperbag kedua berwarna hijau tua dengan tulisan romaji Junkudo Bookstore, dan paperbag kecil berwarna merah khas Asakusa.

"Um. . ." Suara Manami mengembalikan atensi Karma pada dirinya. "Maaf tadi aku menepismu, Karma-kun. Aku. . . Aku tadi kaget kenapa tiba-tiba. . ."

"Kau menemani si pirang itu belanja?"

Dahi Manami berkerut. "Um. . . Aku rasa lebih tepatnya Asano-kun yang menemaniku belanja."

"Kau belanja baju laki-laki?"

"Iya, soalnya ini untuk Karma-kun."

Sepasang iris merkuri itu membesar. Pipi gadis itu makin memerah di kulitnya yang pucat, kontras dengan kepangan rambutnya yang sehitam arang. Tapi sebaliknya daripada menyembunyikan wajah dibalik syal lavendernya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat sedang tersipu, kedua mata dengan kilau ungu muda itu terarah lurus ke Karma.

"Harusnya ini jadi kado ulang tahunmu yang ke 15. Tapi karena kau ada disini, sepertinya ini jadi kado terakhirmu di umur 14," kata gadis itu seraya menyerahkan ketiga paperbag di tangannya pada Karma.

Insan bersurai merah itu mengintip isi dari paperbag-paperbag ditangannya. Sebuah scarf berwarna abu-abu tua, buku novel Ready Player One yang tidak ditranslasi, dan sebuah jimat untuk ujian dari Asakusa. "Tapi. . . Kenapa dengan si pirang. . ." Ia kembali memandang gadis di depannya.

"Aku bertemu Asano-kun kemarin dan meminta padanya untuk menemaniku membeli kado," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku pikir Asano-kun itu satu-satunya yang punya minat paling mirip dengan Karma-kun. Dibanding dengan laki-laki dari kelas E. . ."

Belum selesai bicara, Karma sudah menarik gadis bersurai malam itu dalam pelukannya.

"Mungkin kepintaranku hanya dalam bidang akademis dan asasinasi." Suara Karma terdengar lebih pelan seraya ia memendamkan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu.

"Karma-kun itu dari tadi habis ngapain sih?"

"Sudahlah jangan ditanya lagi!"

Senyum simpul terbentuk di bibir Manami. Ia membalas pelukan teman sekelasnya itu dengan erat. "Karena belum tanggal 25, jadi kurasa selamat tanggal 22 Desember, Karma-kun. Hadiahnya sudah merangkap hadiah natal."

Karma menarik diri dari pelukan itu dan menatap Manami dengan serius. "Jangan bilang apapun soal ini ke teman-teman sekelas," katanya. Dan sebelum darah panas membuat pipinya merah, ia telah kembali memendam mukanya di pundak gadis itu.

"Um. . . Aku tidak akan bilang tapi. . ." Manami mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas. "Kenapa ada helikopter Itona di atas sana?"

* * *

rayi's note:

Udah ya kelar. Buset 2 tahun WKWKW. Emang kalo ngga dipaksa ngga ada niat nulis. ANYWAY, udah lama banget sejak terakhir kali gue ke Odaiba. Beneran udah lupa denah dan susunannya. Jadi yaudah gini aja hehehe. Banyak yang bilang fic ini detil banget deskripsi lokasinya. Ia emang based on real location kok, sudah dipastikan dari pengalaman dan riset-riset lain.

THANKS ALL READERS FOR THE SUPPORT. Mungkin gue akan mulai nulis-nulis lagi. Tapi dengan ini, Rayi undur diri dulu. Sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan!


End file.
